


HOW TO COME TO POWER, IN SHORT, EASY STEPS

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal talks about why he wanted to be Captain of his own vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOW TO COME TO POWER, IN SHORT, EASY STEPS

I did not become Captain of the Firefly for power. Nope, I took the job because I was lazy. Yep, and not even ashamed of it.

That is the one job I can have without having a weenie, pansy ass telling me what to do, when to do it and how to do it.

Okay, that wasn’t about my laziness but about the hard time I have accepting to take orders. Still, it takes the edge off receiving orders... The heck it does! 

So, yes, the next pleasure out of my riff-raff life is the knowledge that I can sleep on my deck, refuse a shipment, eat out of cans and play cards with the locals. 

Today, I’m testing some waters… a hidden cove, a lush girl, and no worries in sight! Yes, a bit of laziness, as I said.

Well, that’s my definition of power, individual power, lasting power; to me, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the whedonverse and beyond springtime ficlet, inspired by those prompts:  
> Word prompt: POWER  
> Photo prompt: FOREST WATERFALL   
> Originally posted here: http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?p=83118#post83118


End file.
